Haley Jackson/The Blue Storm
"My name is Haley Jackson. My family has been hunting me down for years. I have been in hiding for years so I won't be found by them. I don't know what to do about them." Haley in a voiceover in Darkening Skies Haley Jackson '''(aka '''The Blue Storm) is a rogue superhero ever since the age of six years old. She used to be the co-leader for The Storm. Her main weapons are bows and arrows, spear, and a sword. Her other weapons are daggers and throwing knifes. She has powers of fire, storms, teleportation, and invisiblity. Her arch nemies is Darkness and Blood. She is a sophomore at Larkson High School in Snowdin, Ohio. She runaway from home at the age of five years old because she was bullied by her parents and siblings. She used to date Luke Clarkson until he cheated on her with Crystal. She used to live in Brooklyn, New York until she left The Storm. Her father is believed to be dead and he died when she was four. Haley is portrayed by Emma Roberts. Biography Early Life Haley grew up in Brooklyn, New York with her siblings for five years until she decided to runaway from her family. Her father died when she was only four years old (that what she believes). She described her family as mean and bullies to her friend Elena Peters in the Pilot. After she ranaway she met Jack Morgans. Jack allowed her to be his co-leader with of The Storm. She helps them out during so many missions because of her powers. She met Luke Clarkson during one of the missions who she fell in love with. She got seriously injured by Darkness and Blood during a mission and Luke brought her to the hospital. They started dating when they were ten years old. Haley thought he loved her until he cheated on her with Crystal Kings. After they broke up she was forced to leave The Storm. She moved to Snowdin, Ohio and met Elena Peters and Stefan Logans. She also became a rogue superhero and is on the run from her family. Season 1 Unknown Personality Haley is a tom boy who plays hockey, lacrosse, basketball, and softball. She is friendly, sweet, caring, sassy, honest, and loyal. Nicknames Here are the nicknames of Haley *Hales- Shorten up verison of Haley (Stefan Logans Powers and Weapons Powers *Fire *Teleportation *Storms *Invisiblity Weapons *Bow *Arrows- She has many arrows *Swords *Daggers- she carries about ten on her *Spear *Knifes- she carries about five on her Relationships Luke Clarkson : See Luke/Haley Relationships- Luley Luke and Haley were best friends when Haley joined The Storm and saved his life. They both fell in love with each other. Luke is doesn't know that she is a superhero. For two years they dated until he cheated on her with Crystal Kings. Gallery Luke Clarkson.jpg|'Luke Castellan/Rainfall' ex-boyfriend Stefan Logans.jpg|Stefan Logans/Black Arrow best friend Elena Peters.jpg|Elena Peters best friend Noah Jackson.jpg|Noah Jackson/Pendra her father Trivia *Haley will find out that Luke is a superhero. *Haley has been a rogue for long time now. *Haley is fifteen years old. *Haley's father died when she was only four years old that what she believes. * She isn't the only rogue in Snowdin. Category:Superheroes Category:The Storm Category:Rogue Superhero Category:Rogue Category:Mutant Category:Luley Category:Student at Larkson High School Category:Jackson Family